<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick day by RangerFinchy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058624">Sick day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerFinchy/pseuds/RangerFinchy'>RangerFinchy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ayumu POV, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, POV First Person, Teasing, happiness, setsuayu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerFinchy/pseuds/RangerFinchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuna's out sick today and Ayumu has to deal with not being able to see her girlfriend at school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uehara Ayumu/Yuuki Setsuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little SetsuAyu fic I whipped up because I wanted something happy to write about. The story was majorly influenced by my best friend and her partner. They're super cute and can totally be a goldmine for fluff and happiness. So, I guess this one is dedicated to beshie and her partner.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy ~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning Ayumu-chan!” I open my apartment’s door to see Yuu-chan waiting outside. “Let’s go?”</p><p>“Sure!” I reply happily. “Aren’t you a bit early today? Usually, I’m the one who has to go to your door.”</p><p>“I got up a bit earlier today and figured I would surprise you.” She says nonchalantly. “I wonder if anything’s gonna happen today…”</p><p>“Why would something happen today of all days?” I ask, scoffing at the thought.</p><p>“I dunno.” She comments. “Just a feeling, I guess.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, Yuu-chan.” I reply. Mornings like this one were frequent. Yuu-chan is my oldest friend and my best one, at that. For years upon years, we’ve walked to school together. It’s time like this, where we find ourselves talking about literally anything, that I really cherish the bond and friendship that we’ve built upon the years. For the longest time, it’s been just the two of us, though I suppose now that’s changed. “I hope Setsuna-chan isn’t too late today.” I comment.</p><p>“Ehh? If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you couldn’t wait until you were alone with your girlfriend to have your wicked way with her.” Ah, yes. Over my time here in Nijigasaki High school, I’ve somehow found myself a girlfriend, Yuuki Setsuna or Nakagwa Nana depending on how you know her. “I know how… <em>handsy</em>, you can get when she’s around.” Eh?! We do <em>not</em> do that! Do we? I mean… sometimes she can just be <em>sooooo</em> cute, you know? It would be hard not to when you have such a cute girlfriend.  Fine. I admit it. We do hold hands sometimes. Ahhhhhhhh! That was way too embarrassing.</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I deny indignantly. “And this is absolutely <em>rich</em> coming from you, missus. I wonder how many girls you’ve enjoyed the company of last week?”</p><p>She begins to lose the smug look on her face when I mention that. “Eh, well, we don’t really have to talk about that, no?”</p><p>“I suppose we don’t.” I reply. “Though, you really need to tone it down one of these days.” I tell her.</p><p>“One of these days, one of these days.” She says, trying not to think of the subject.</p><p>7Suddenly, I feel my phone vibrate from my bag. Hm? A text perhaps? From Setsuna-chan! Quickly I read it.</p><p>
  <em>YS: Good morning, Ayu-bunny! I’m not gonna be in school today, unfortunately. I may or may not have gotten a fever, perhaps. So, you and Yuu-chan don’t have to wait for me and should just go ahead to school! Oh! Btw, don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine! There isn’t a fever that Scarlet Setsuna can’t handle!</em>
</p><p>Eh?! Ayu-bunny?! That sounds like such an awful nickname to say, absolutely shameless and totally not cute at all. Not to mention, it has way too many syllables. Though, there are much more pressing matters. It seems that she’s contracted a fever… I’d scold her for… doing whatever it was that she did to get that fever, but I don’t think it would get through that thick skull of hers. Never mind the fact that I don’t know what I’d be getting mad at her for.</p><p>So, quickly I type a reply.</p><p>
  <em>UA: Please don’t call me Ayu-bunny in public, Setsuna-chan. I think I’d die of embarrassment. Also, I’ll make sure to take care of your classwork and lecture notes for today. Do you think you could ask someone from your class to compile them for you? I’ll make sure to give them to you later. Get well soon, Setsuna-chan!</em>
</p><p>Putting away my phone, I tell Yuu-chan about Setsuna-chan’s current situation.</p><p>“Oh, so I don’t get to watch you two be all lovey-dovey on the way to school today?” She asks, feigning a sad voice. “That really sucks! You should know that the highlight of my day is always getting to see my two closest friends remind me that I’m completely, totally, and utterly <em>single</em>.” Do we really… get that bad? I guess it <em>would</em> get annoying for people who have to watch…</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry we’re very happy together. We’ll try to tone it down for you.” I tell her.</p><p>“Thank you.” She replies. “Though, in all seriousness, it really is nice to see you two so happy together.”</p><p>“My, um, pleasure, Yuu-chan.” I awkwardly reply. “C’mon, let’s get going. I don’t wanna be late for classes.”</p><p>With that, we continue our walk to school together. Sometimes I worry, worry that Yuu-chan secretly doesn’t like that I now have a girlfriend, worry that she feels lonely and neglected… but like the best friend that she is, eventually, she finds a way to assuage my doubts. Thank you for putting up with me, Yuu-chan.</p><p>Now… I really hope Setsuna-chan <em>actually</em> asks someone to compile her lectures and schoolwork for today. As dedicated as my girlfriend can be so school, she can be so carefree sometimes. Though, I’m not realty complaining.</p><p>=-=-=-= Cream Stew =-=-=-=</p><p>Yuu-chan and I were eating with Ai-chan and Rina-chan today. It was a pleasant affair, all things considered, but I can’t help but find thoughts drifting to a certain girl who’s been struck with a fever. I wonder how she’s doing. Is she alright? Does she have anyone taking care of her right now or does she have to fend for herself? Oh dear… I hope she has something to eat, lord knows how horrible her cooking is. She better be resting right now; I don’t think I could go much longer worrying this much… I wonder if she’d be freaked out by all my worrying… I know that some people don’t like being fussed over all this much, but it’s hard not to, you know?</p><p>My musings and worries were put to a halt when I noticed that I got a text from her. Setsuna-chan… you really know just when to put my worries at rest. You’re such a great girlf-</p><p>
  <em>YS: Potato</em>
</p><p>P-Pardon? <em>Potato</em>? What’s that supposed to mean?</p><p>
  <em>YS: Potato Tomato</em>
</p><p>Delusional. She’s delusional. Might as well play along… I have to admit, despite the content of the messages, it does feel nice to get messages from her…</p><p>
  <em>UA: You’re a potato</em>
</p><p>
  <em>YS: I am a potato</em>
</p><p>
  <em>UA: That’s why you’re yellow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>YS: But potatoes are browno! That won’t doooo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>UA: But it’s fine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>UA: Because I’m a tomato</em>
</p><p>
  <em>YS: YAS! Now we’re potato tomato! The perfect duo.</em>
</p><p>The perfect duo, huh? I suppose I can’t really disagree…</p><p>
  <em>UA: You should be resting now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>YS: But I wanted to talk to you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>YS: I miss my Ayu-bunny…</em>
</p><p>Ugh! My heart! It’s been struck by the heartfelt words of my girlfriend! What am I to do? You can be so unfair sometimes, Setsuna-chan…</p><p>
  <em>UA: Setsuna-chan…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>UA: I’m gonna pass by later, so please get some rest</em>
</p><p>
  <em>UA: I promise I’ll make it up to you later, okay?</em>
</p><p>… for a few seconds I didn’t get a reply, I hope she isn’t too mad.</p><p>
  <em>YS: fine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>YS: I’ll go back to sleep. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>UA: Thanks, Setsuna-chan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>YS: Shush I’m supposed to be sleeping right now :3</em>
</p><p>Gosh, she can be such a handful sometimes…</p><p>“What’s with that massive grin, Ayumu-chan?” Ai-chan says across the table. “Did something catch your Ai?” Somehow, she doesn’t let a line go by without a pun. It’s impressive, really.</p><p>“I wonder what was so interesting on her phone...” Yuu-chan comments.</p><p>“Did Setsuna-san send you a text?” Rina-chan asks.</p><p>Eh!? H-How did you know Rina-chan?!</p><p>“Oooohh, She’s blushing! I think you’ve got it, rina-chan!” Ai-chan comments.</p><p>“So, what did Setsuna-chan say, Ayumu-chan?” Yuu-chan asks.</p><p>“W-Well that’s none of your business, I think.” I reply, indignantly. “While we’re on the idea of changing topics away from what’s gotten my attention, I figured I should say that you might have to walk alone today, Yuu-chan.”</p><p>“Oh? What’s come up?” She asks.</p><p>“Oh, well, since Setsuna-chan’s absent today, I, um, offered to be the one to bring her the schoolwork she missed today…”</p><p>“Fufufu,” don’t act so smug, Yuu-chan. “Since it’s Setsuna-chan, I don’t mind. You seem pretty worried about her, after all.”</p><p>“Please, Yuu-chan, this is embarrassing as it is…” I tell her.</p><p>“Fine, fine, I’ll stop teasing for now.” She relents. “Don’t worry about me, though. I’m sure I can find something to do.”</p><p>“Thanks, Yuu-chan.” I reply.</p><p>The rest of the day went pretty smoothly as far as I was concerned. Not much happened during classes. Or was it just me not paying much attention? I couldn’t really tell. Though, sometime in the afternoon, I received a text from Setsuna-chan that I could pick up her missed schoolwork from the student council room, so that’s where I’m headed now. She made sure to remind me to call her Nana and not Setsuna-chan.</p><p>Knocking on the door, I ask if anyone is inside.</p><p>I hear some shuffling around before a reply came, “Come in, the door is open.”</p><p>“Ah, thank you.” I tell the unidentifiable voice before entering. “Um, I’m a friend of Nana-chan’s an-”</p><p>“Nana-<em>chan</em>?” The girl interrupts me with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes, Nana-<em>chan</em>.” I reply. She’s my girlfriend! You just, well, don’t know it. “I’m here to pick up her missed schoolwork.”</p><p>“Ah, yes.” She says before standing up to, presumably, get Setsuna-chan’s things. “Let me get it.” The girl goes to the president’s desk and takes a small stack of papers. Handing them to me, she continues, “I also included a few copies of reports that the president has to go over. No rush on them, though, she can always just email me her thoughts.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks. I’ll make sure she knows of it, then.” I tell the girl. “Um, I’ll be off, then. Thank you for your help.”</p><p>“Oh, no problem.” She replies. “By the way, tell <em>Nana-chan</em> that the council is fine, even if she can’t help. She works too hard sometimes and needs her rest.”</p><p>“Oh, um, of course.” With that, I left the room and began my walk to Setsuna-chan’s place.</p><p>=-=-=-= Cream Stew =-=-=-=</p><p>It’s not the first time I’ve been to Setsuna-chan’s house. Plenty of times, I’ve found myself here after school because Setsuna-chan would need help with something or she would just want to hang out. But now? Well… it makes me a bit nervous… Does her mom know about us? I wonder if she ever talks about me… Ahhhh, suddenly, this feels so embarrassing…</p><p>With all the courage I could muster, I ring the doorbell. It takes a moment for the door to open. On the other side, I’m greeted by the face of Setsuna-chan’s mom.</p><p>“Oh, good afternoon, Ayumu-chan!” She greets.</p><p>“G-Good afternoon, Nakagawa-san!” A bit stiff, Ayumu. “U-Um, I’m here to drop off Nana-chan’s classwork for today. Is it alright if I, um, go see her?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh yes. Come on in. Nana is just in her room reading, so you should be able to go in.” She tells me.</p><p>“Thank you, Nakagawa-san.” I reply.</p><p>“Don’t do anything <em>too</em> crazy in there. She’s still recovering.” Setsuna-chan’s mom slyly comments.</p><p>“N-Nakagawa-san! I’m n-not, I w-would n-never…!” I try and stammer out a response. I can totally control myself around her! I think.</p><p>“I’m kidding. I’m kidding.” She laughs. “C’mon, get going. Nana’s been really excited to see you.”</p><p>“Hai.” Was all I could respond. Somehow her words made me feel… <em>warm</em>. Isn’t it nice to hear that someone wants to see you? Isn’t it even nicer when they’re the ones who you also want to see? Geez, who knew that Setsuna-chan being sick would make me like this…</p><p>Entering her room, I see an incredibly cute Setsuna reading one of her light novels. Her eyes quite focused and face scrunched up, clearly engrossed in whatever it is that she’s now reading. Suffice to say, I don’t think she knows that I’m in her room.</p><p>On one hand, I should probably be telling her to rest right now, but, on the other hand, She looks so cute bundled in bed, reading. Plus, there shouldn’t be any harm in some light reading.</p><p>Slowly I walk up to her before making my presence known. “Good afternoon, Setsuna-chan!” I tell her. “Your Ayu-bunny is here.”</p><p>“A-Ayumu-chan!” She replies, surprised at my sudden appearance. “I was resting! I swear it! I totally wasn’t reading light novels the whole day…” Sure you weren’t.</p><p>Somehow, I found myself laughing at her words. “Don’t worry about it.” I tell her. “Here’s all the stuff you missed, by the way.” I bring out the papers and notes that I got from the student council office. “There’s a couple papers in there that someone from the student council wants you to look at eventually. Though, they also don’t want you to worry about it.”</p><p>“Let me guess, something along the lines of ‘<em>Nana-san works too hard! She should totally take a break!’</em>?” She asks.</p><p>“Pretty much, yeah.” I confirm.</p><p>“I guess, I don’t really have a choice, do I?” She asks in futility. You know that answer to that, Setsuna-chan!</p><p>“None, whatsoever.” I reply.</p><p>“Of course. You’d always make sure I rest, wouldn’t you?” Yes, I would. Putting down her book and slowly closing her eyes, she continues. “You always take such good care of me… It one of the reasons that I love you so much…”</p><p>L-LOVE?! Shameless! Absolutely Shameless! Though… I guess I could say the same, Setsuna-chan… You always make me so happy… You always cheer me up when I’m sad… You’re always there to be a shining light in this world… I guess, I could say that I lov-</p><p>“Oops! Did I say that out loud?” Yes, Setsuna-chan, you did. “Ne, Ayumu-chan… could you lie down beside me?” She asks softly.</p><p>“Why?” I ask. “But, um, sure.” Slowly, I put my things down and get on her bed, and</p><p> I should feel anxious about this, I should feel embarrassed by this, but, somehow, all I feel is a calm happiness… Beside me is Setsuna-chan hugging me. I can feel the way her hair brushes against my arm… they way her soft breaths tickle my skin… It’s all exhilarating. It’s all… Setsuna…</p><p>“Thank you for being here Ayumu-chan.” She says softly. “I missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you too, Setsuna-chan.” I reply. “Go to sleep, Setsuna-chan… you need to rest.”</p><p>“Fine. Fine…” She says with a soft yawn.</p><p>Slowly, as time goes by, her grip on me loosens. I take this as my que to go. Getting off the bed, I pick up my things, making sure I leave everything she needs.</p><p>As I leave, I make sure to take one last good look at Setsuna-chan. Sometimes, I look at her and think, <em>what a pretty girl she is</em>, or <em>w</em><em>hat a carefree girl she is</em>… but now… now all I feel is happiness when looking at her… happy that she’s my girlfriend… happy that she… that she loves me…</p><p>Thank you, Setsuna-chan.</p><p>Softly, I speak. “I love you too, Setsuna-chan…” In instant her eyes open. She jumps off her bed to give me a hug. “Setsuna-chan! Sleep! Go back to sleep!”</p><p>“Who knew you could be so sweet, Ayumu-chan!” She says happily. Eventually, she settles down and looks me straight in the eyes. I could get lost in those gray irises forever. “Can I kiss you Ayumu-chan?” She asks.</p><p>“You can.” I answer with no doubt in my mind that I want to.</p><p>Slowly, I feel her lips touch mine. As our kiss deepens, so does our embrace. I could feel her feelings, and I knew she could feel mine. If my life could stop, and I could live out this moment forever… I wouldn’t mind. But, alas, it does not.</p><p>Eventually she pulls away and takes my hand. “C’mon, I’ll walk you out.” She says, pulling me to the door. Without thinking, I follow her, entranced by our moment.</p><p>The only thing on my mind: <em>“When can we do that again?”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too weird since this was my first time writing from Ayumu's perspective. If you have comments, feedback,or suggestions, please don't be afraid to leave a comment. I always appreciate feedback and criticism.</p><p>Aren't these two just so cute together?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>